


Ice cream with Bucky.

by Buckysarmour



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysarmour/pseuds/Buckysarmour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ice cream trip to cool Bucky's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream with Bucky.

The subtle warm air of spring touches my toes, an opened window from Bucky's apartment sending chills to my spine. Yesterday was stormy. Rain had continuously poured and scared the life out of Bucky, the newly shining sun brought the life back into my eyes. 

A warm breeze circles around the apartment, a sleeping Bucky pressed against me, his black locks tickling my neck. His shirtless body sweats against my braless chest, the memories of him touching my skin a couple hours ago coming back to me, sending a smile to my lips.

His metal arm lightly presses against my hips, my fingers tugging at his metal fingers, interlacing them with mine.

"What are you doing?" Bucky musters with a laugh, his hot breath against my neck.

"I wanted to hold your hand." I giggle, Bucky lifting his head up, his forehead pressing against mine.

"Silly girl," he chuckles, his contagious laughter creating a happy mood. 

"Its nice outside," I announce, gently pushing his arms away from me. "Lets go outside, my beloved."

"No," he says instantly, shaking his head repeatedly, "No. No. Hydra--"

"Is gone." I cut him off, lifting his chin up with my index finger.

"You can never be sure about that." He says, nothing but coldness and sadness in his voice.

"You don't mean that." I say softly, unable to read him. Shifting our bodies, I sit up comfortably, pulling one of his shirts off the ground and over my chest.

"C'mon," he whines, his lips pressing against my shoulder, "Cant we just stay in bed all day?"

"We did that yesterday." I reply, standing to my feet as I pull leggings over my thighs. "It'll be okay. I have something fun in mind."

Bucky rolls his eyes, knowing he had no choice. 

Bucky stands to his feet, pulling a loose tank top over his chest, adding jeans and a pair of shoes to his outfit.

"Where are we going?" He asks as soon as we hold hands and lock the apartment door to leave.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," he scoffs. "What if hydra finds me? What if someone notices me? What if--"

"What if we went for ice cream?"

Bucky frowns. "Huh?"

"Ice cream," I repeat, both of us managing to walk down the stair case side by side. "You're tense babe," I entangle our arms together, and Bucky looks at me like I'm crazy. "Ice cream will be good."

"Whatever you say." He says hesitantly.

\------

"I haven't gotten ice cream since the '40s," he announces, his eyebrows raised as he looks at the limitless options for ice cream. "I mean, rocky Rhodes? Moose tracks? What?"

I laugh. "They are flavors, James, flavors."

"I'll have a vanilla cone." He announces, pulling out a wallet from his back pocket. "And you?" He asks, looking over his shoulder to me.

"Chocolate cone." I reply, both cones arriving in our fingertips within seconds.

Lifting his cone with with metal arm, Bucky's human hands collides against my hand, happiness filling my stomach. Walking to our right, I spot a picnic table and my eyes widen. "Bucky," I say excitedly, "look!"

"No," he replies, "we got our ice cream let's go home--" He begins but before he can finish I am speed walking, dragging Bucky's body towards the table. 

We both take a seat across from each other, a hiding smile underneath Bucky's cheeks.

Taking a lick of his cone, vanilla ice cream rubs against his lips, drops of ice cream failing to make it into his mouth. I laugh after I lick my own cone, Bucky frowning.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks, some ice cream sticking to his chin and the space above his mouth.

"Babe," I giggle, leaning my body over the table, thumbing away the ice cream. "You're so messy."

"If only you knew." He winks.

Jeez, I smile to myself. Why is he so cute?

"Here," Bucky says, interrupting my thoughts, when Bucky's cone smashes against my cheek, smeared ice cream appearing on my cheek. "Not so funny is it?"

"Bucky!!" I gasp, grabbing at the table looking for a napkin.

Laughter erupts from Bucky's lips, his eyes pure and genuine.

"You're lucky I love you, Barnes." I wipe my cheek, giggling uncontrollably. 

Standing to his feet, he makes his way to my side of the table, and presses his hands against my neck, our bodies colliding against each others. He presses his lips against mine, our tongues colliding instantly. 

"I love you, too." He replies, his kiss moving from my lips to the outline of my jaw.

"Babe," I giggle, inching away. "I think we should go back to the apartment."

"Sounds fine by me." He shrugs, kissing me again.

And so that is how he became so happy because of some ice cream.


End file.
